Three Times? - Akise Aru Lemon SMUT
by BlushingNeko
Summary: Emiko is caught in the act of pleasuring herself and guess who find her? Akise ;) 3 chapter series This is a SMUT: which means sexual content. warning: Sex, fingering, and masturbation. ( Akise Aru x oc ) ( Akise Aru x Emiko ) I DO NOT OWN MIRAI NIKKI / FUTURE DIARY ONLY MY OC


Part 1: Caught in the act.

"Ah... Ha... Mmmm... Ahh" she panted out, while desperately edging her vagina further into the table's corner, occasionally rubbing her clit in the process, enjoying the burning pleasure rising within herself. Due to her mind only being focused on one thing, she didn't hear Aru Akise, her fiancé, entering the house and stopping his tracks at the doorway when he saw the sight of Emiko before him. Her legs were shaking, with her juices dripping out through her panties, her red wine coloured eyes were filled with lust and the only thing holding her up as she continued to rub her herself with the table's corner, was her hands holding onto the glass.

He smirked, pleased to know that she was so horny and desperate for pleasure that she would use any means necessary to receive it. He stood there, with his ever present smirk and observed the erotic sight in front of him. Who would ever need porn when this easily embarrassed, hormonal and sexy girl was their fiancé? Hcertainly didn't. His ears perked up when he heard his name pass her lips and listened in anticipation on what her next words were going to be.

"Aru-kun... Why am I losing con-control? I ca-can't stop... It feels s-so good. I'm glad you're not here now, what a disgusting si-sight I must be" she said in-between pants, imaging if Aru was standing right there and watching her. His smirk widened a few millimetres at her comment and the watery liquid that was seeping out of her mouth. His eyes everted from the sexually aroused creature before him and to the thing that was causing his grey suit pants to become uncomfortable. His member had hardened and the cause was none other than his beloved hormonal fiancé. Only two things could fix it and he defiantly desired the second option, but first he was going to play with her. He stealthily walked behind her; however she didn't sense his presence, since she was too focused on the burning pleasure that she felt. He leaned to her ear and sent warm wind inside of it. She froze at the warm contact and goosebumps etched on on her skin. Aru chuckled silently at her reaction and spoke in a seductive voice.

"I certainly don't believe that the sight of you right now is disgusting, I actually find it quite amusing and I'll tell you a little secret it turns me on. I also love it when you're losing control of yourself, it just makes everything more…interesting" her already red face, flushed a deep crimson colour. He wanted her to have this face on permanently while he played with her. Without turning her head she stuttered out some words.

"Ho-how lo-o-long have you be-been stan-standing there?" He smirked at her bashfulness and took notice of her desperate expression to continue pleasuring herself.

"Only for a while, but why have you stopped? I can tell you want to continue" Aru chuckled, slightly.

"…" his smirk slowly scattered of his face by her silent response.

"Oh you're quiet all of a sudden, if you'd like I could assist you. But first..." he gently caressed her lips with his hand and he examined the watery liquid closer that latched onto his hand.

"Let's see what your cute saliva tastes like" he said, as his pale pink tongue went over his soaked hand. Emiko watched, shocked that he did that and how it was effecting her, he winked at her when his eyes met hers. She was already very wet down there, with her juices dripping out of her thin turquoise panties and that small action made her feel the familiar liquid coming out of her core. Emiko's legs were shaking more profoundly, she grasped the table tighter, not wanting to collapse.

"Oh look here, are you really that horny today? Kitten, before I interrupted you, were you close?" He asked her emphasising to her state. She didn't reply, not wanting to disappoint him that she could feel that she was just about to have an orgasm. Aru didn't like his Kitten quiet, in fact he wanted to do something to her, after all he did enjoy playing with her.

"Kitten, are you going to tell me?" He asked. She strongly shook her head no at his question, not wanting to speak afraid that she'll tell him or that he'll see right through her lie. He smirked pleased with her response, now he had the opportunity to have some fun. Aru inserted a finger into her vagina with the panties still in place, he maneuvered his finger in between the table and her vagina and forced his finger to be the only object inside of her. It had slid in there easily, because of her already soaked vagina and he had hit her favourite spot, the g spot. Emiko screamed out in shock and pleasure at his action, she had not expected that, but she should have, with her perverted fiancé anything was possible. Through the wetness, he could feel how tight it was inside, he smirked again pleased to get this result.

"Oh Kitten, it seems that I did interrupt something important. I'll leave you alone with Mr Table, I'm sure you two will continue to have some great fun" he said as he pulled his hand out of her and walked over to the door. Emiko bit her lip at the empty feeling, she wanted him to continue and she didn't want the table to make her release, she wanted it to be Aru.

"Wait Aru-kun! Pl-plea-please con-continue" she stuttered out at his retreating form.

"Oh, You don't like Mr Table anymore? What did I need to continue doing again?" He asked playfully, while slowly walking back to her.

"Well, ah, you know what you were doing ju-just now" she said, trying to make him understand.

"Huh? I don't follow, what was I just doing?" he asked, still acting. He licked his wet fingers, while waiting for her to answer. She sighed, embarrassed of what she was going to say next.

"Please continue fin-fin-finge-fingering me, I'm c-c-close and I don't want the table to take my or-orgas-orgasm" he smirked, loving her embarrassed state.

"Oh you horny Kitten, don't worry I won't only just do that. Now what's your favourite number Kitten? I seem to have forgotten" he said.

"Three, how could you forget?" She said, not stuttering. He smirked, pleased of her answer.

"That's right. Well three it'll be then" he said.

"Huh? Three what?" She asked, puzzled.

"Three orgasms, of course. Now let's continue" he said, casually. She was shocked, how would she handle it all. He went behind her form, grabbed her two hardened nipples and started twirling them between his fingers.

"Ah... Mmmm... Hah... Hah... Hah" she panted out in response.

"What's this? You're not wearing a bra and they're they're already so hard. Have you already done this to yourself? If you don't tell me, I'll stop" he said, slyly.

"I hav-haven't. I was just about to" she replied, honestly.

"That's good then" he said, with a smirk. He he trailed his right to the middle of her back. He then thrusted the table into her vagina, loving the pants and whimpers that followed. He continued going in and out, as he spoke.

"Does this feel good? I certainly love to hear your pants and whimpers. Kitten, are you close?"

"Yes it feels good, but I thought you were going to do it and not the table" she said, wanting him and not the table to pleasure her.

"I'll do it for the next two. Now answer me, Kitten. Are you close?" He said. She could feel herself tightening up.

"I'm nearing" is all she said. He smirked, continuing his actions and he leaned his head to the back of her neck. He sucked her flesh and made multiple hickeys all around her sensitive neck, she let out small whimpers until he heard a distinctive moan. He proud that he find it quickly. He sucked hard on the area and she was moaning intensity. He stopped his sucking and licked the quickly reddened spot. Emiko could feel herself tightening and could feel the burning passion start to become too intense. Aru noticed this, so he grabbed her waste with both of his hands and pressed the table hard into her vagina, plunging it deep inside of her. Rubbing her clitoris in the process. She moaned out in pleasure and arched her back deeper, as her legs continued to shake violently. Aru kept pushing the table in and out of her. Also he was harder each time and he continuously rebbed her clitoris with his hand. Her moans kept on intensifying, due to his actions.

"Kitten, you can cum now" Emiko screamed his name and her body shook as she cummed, her juices flowed out of her and on to the surface of the table. Aru held her waste tightly so she wouldn't collapse and he picked her up bridal style.

"Good Kitten" he placed her on the sofa and she watched him as he went over to the table. He swiped some of her juices with his index finger and sucked it off.

Afterwards he came back over and leant his head down, so there was only mere millimetres of space between their lips and he waited a few minutes. The anticipation was becoming too unbearable for Emiko, which was visible through her facial expression and Aru smirked at her want. He kissed her passionately and licked her lip, asking for entrance. His tongue slithered into her mouth and she tasted herself on him. He chuckled sinisterly and stood up.

"Are you ready for round two?" He asked her. Emiko snapped out of her trance-like state and nodded yes, realising that she was still immensely horny and she flushed because she noticed that she actually admitted it.


End file.
